wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-02-22 SmackDown
The February 22, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on February 19, 2008 at the San Diego Sports Arena in San Diego, California. Episode Summary Maryse returned to SmackDown Also on Friday, the beautiful Maryse returned to SmackDown, and requested to speak with Assistant General Manager Theodore Long, who gladly obliged the blond bombshell in a closed-door meeting. Deuce & Domino vs Jesse & Festus Since returning a few weeks ago to SmackDown, Jesse & Festus have not tasted defeat. The duo stepped into the ring against Deuce & Domino, intent to keep that streak alive. The boys from the Other Side of the Tracks tried anything to turn the tide in their favor—including using Cherry as a shield—leading to a bloodied nose for Jesse, but the biscuits ‘n' gravy tandem found a way to win. Chuck Palumbo vs Matt Jackson Chuck Palumbo rode to the ring Friday night with a mission: To send his ex-friend Michelle McCool and her friend, Jamie Noble, a message. Palumbo's message would go through Matt Jackson, but the revved-up Superstar made it clear that physical punishment is not good enough in his eyes. Chuck Palumbo toyed with Jackson before getting the win, as McCool watched in disgust from a monitor in the locker room area. Vickie ruins Rey's homecoming Rey Mysterio's homecoming bore some bad news that got even worse, thanks to SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero and returning Superstar, Big Show. An address to the Master of the 619's San Diego natives about his immediate future ended with a brutal beating to the already-injured masked Superstar. Still nursing a nagging biceps injury, Mysterio made an appearance on Friday Night SmackDown in his hometown of San Diego to update fans on his condition. "The doctors were surprised I was able to compete at No Way Out," said Mysterio, who is scheduled for surgery this weekend. "Unfortunately, I'm not going to be part of this year's WrestleMania. If this is my last time in the ring, what better than for it to be in my own hometown." Then—sensing blood, just like her Ultimate Opportunist fiancé did at No Way Out—SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero ordered up more punishment for the masked Superstar. "I know that you're hurt. I don't give a damn," she bellowed from her wheelchair on the arena entrance ramp. "You have no choice but to compete," she said, as she ordered Mysterio to face ECW Champion Chavo Guerrero right then and there on SmackDown. Despite his torn biceps, the Master of the 619 was able to fend off and somehow defeat Guerrero in their match. Then, just when it looked like Rey would finally be able to rest and prepare for his surgery, Guerrero went to punishment Plan B. "You hurt me, so Rey, now it's my turn to hurt you," Guerrero said. Following her venomous words, Big Show sauntered into the arena to meet Mysterio in the ring, where he wasted no time in delivering what the GM ordered. The "world's largest athlete" went to work, roughing up the much lighter masked Superstar. Next, Big Show keyed in on Mysterio's injury, planting his massive, size 22 boot right on top of the masked Superstar's right biceps as he lay helpless on his back. Then, using his massive paws, Big Show effortlessly hoisted Mysterio in the air, walked around the ring with him in his grasp, and finally chokeslammed him to the canvas. After the vicious onslaught, Mysterio could only lay motionless in the ring. It seems the Ultimate Underdog can't catch a break. He first injured his biceps at an international live event in Chile. (More) Then, at No Way Out, the injury was exacerbated even further at the hands of World Heavyweight Champion Edge. (More) Following the loss to Edge on pay-per-view, Big Show looked as if he was going to dismantle Rey as he left the ringside area. On Friday, the Master of the 619 endured this beating on SmackDown just before heading into surgery. And now, with WrestleMania XXIV a little more than a month away, Rey Mysterio—one of WWE's most charismatic Superstars—will unfortunately not get a chance to shine in the Florida sun. Why would Big Show do this to the masked Superstar? What might Rey's friend, WBC welterweight champion Floyd Mayweather, have to say about Big Show's brutal assault? Is anyone safe now that the "world's largest athlete" has returned to WWE? Stay tuned to SmackDown and WWE.com for details. Results * Tag Team Match: Jesse & Festus def. Deuce & Domino (w/ Cherry) (5:15) * Singles Match: Rey Mysterio def. Chavo Guerrero (w/ Vickie Guerrero & Teddy Long) (9:07) Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Cherry Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:WWE television episodes